narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Tops/@comment-29608805-20161031235522
Si hay algo que también hace muy especial a Naruto es el tema de los soundtracks y creo que este top se queda pequeño para los grandes ost que nos ha dejado esta magnífica series. Empecemos: 21. Konoha peace: canción que se pone en el pasado del equipo Minato sobretodo en los momentos de Rin y Obito. 20. Obito's theme: una canción muy triste para un personaje tan triste, sin lugar a duda una canción que transmite melancolía en cierto modo, tristeza, esperanza y alegría no sabría bien como describirlo. 19. Girei: una canción muy épica donde las haya. Es el tema de Pain y sin lugar a duda no se queda corto este ost en relación al personaje. 18. I have seen so much: canción que ponen al final de la historia de Obito y Rin si mal no recuerdo. Un tema muy especial por todo lo que han representado estos dos personajes. 17. Minato saves Kushina: el tema que se proyecta en el flashback de Kushina que le cuenta a Naruto como se enamoraron ella y Minato. Es una canción que expresa como dulzura nose como decirlo. 16.Despair: uno de los temas mas tristes de todo Naruto. Sobretodo reproducido al principio de Shippuden, siempre recordaré la historia de gaara con este ost de fondo. 15. Hokage funeral: otra canción muy triste, esta vez estamos hablando de la canción que suena en el funeral del tercer Hokage. Un tema muy pero que muy triste reproducido en un ambiente muy triste la verdad, ver a toda Konoha de luto y Konohamaru llorar es muy triste. 14. Tragic: la canción que se pone cuando un Naruto desespwrado libera la octava cola, se dispone a romper el sello y de repente llega el Cuarto Hokage. Es un tema que expresa desesperación. 13. My name: un "remake" en parte de la típica canción de lucha de Naruto original. Una canción que te hace venir arriba jajaja. 12 Experiencied so many battles: canción de la historia de Kakashi, Obito y Rin que expresa esperanza. 11. Naruto Main theme: el tema clásico de Naruto original. Un tema muy nostálgico y épico. 10. Breakdown: canción que inicalmente se utiliza en la pelea entre Tobi y Minato y que despues también se emplea en la pelea entre Madara y Gai. De las mejores canciones de pelea. 9. Kokuten: canción de pelea de Sasuke. En mi opinión una de las canciones mas épicas y que hacen que te vengas arriba jajajaja. 8. Reverse Situation: canción que expresa una cambio de situación en una pelea de naruto. Una canción muy emocionante. 7.Orochimaru' theme: la canción típica de la primera parte de Orochimaru. Es solo escuchar esa canción y ya sabes que va a pasar una desgracia, sin lugar a duda una de las mejores ost. 6. Old friend: canción que se pone cuando Naruto se entera de la muerte de Jiraiya y cua do Tsunade llora por el. Sin lugar a duda en el top 5 de canciones mas trsites de todo Naruto. 5. Nigthfall: una canción muy triste que se emplea en muchos momentos tristes como no podría ser de otra forma. 4.The guts to never give up: cancion que se pone durante la muerte de Jiraiya. Una canción demasiado emocionante, motivadora y épica. 4. Solitude: canción que como bien dice representa la soledad de algunos personajes como ya pueden ser Naruto o Obito. No hay mucho mas que añadir 3.Man of the world: una de las canciones mas famosas de Naruto y mas puesta dentro del anime. Una canción super triste puesta en muchos momentos como la muerte de Jiraiya, la muerte de Gaara, la reendición de Obito, pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto etc. Esta canción realmente transmite perfectamente todo lo que se siente en los momentos en los que se pone, sinceramente está canción es demasiado. 2. Samidare: canción que transmite muchos sentimientos, ya pueden ser desde alegría y esperanza, hasta tristeza y vacío. No hay mucho mas que decir canción 100% recomedable jajaj. 1. Sadness and Sorrow: y llegamos al TOP1 con la canción mas famosa y triste de todo Naruto. Es imposible que no estubiera en este lugar desde mi punto de vista. Canción de Naruto primera parte reproduciad en momentos muy triste que expresa mucha tristeza, soledad y vacío. Ademas es muy nostalgia y yo creo que para todos aquellos que llevamos tanto tiempo siguiendo Naruto, está canción es demasiado especial. Se han hecho algunos "remakes" de esta canción pero nada comparable con todo lo que transmite esta. Por estos motivos esta es mi canción favorita. Y hasta aquí mi top. Espero que podais compartir vuestras canciones favoritas de este maravilloso manga y anime. Saludooos